The Unknown helper
by Aysel Fang
Summary: The journey is finally coming to and end. Kagome goes home one night and ends up with a new ally, telling her that its far from over.rnrnCheck it out rnNot sure about my pairings yet most likely InuKag. Its rated out of safty.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Rain fell from the sky in heavy drops; the ground lay covered by the descendants. Figures danced around it gracefully moving through the drops without disturbing them. A young girl walked through the rain, her umbrella held high. A distant look was in her eyes as she thought over her last journey. "Inuyasha is such a jerk sometimes but then he can be so nice. Its confusing, I know what the feeling I have for him is love but is it the kind of love that shared between siblings or another kind" She came to a stop at the entrance to her home. The lights were still on showing that her family had waited up. Taking a deep breath and opening the door she stepped in the see them again for a short time. "Kagome I'm so glad your home," the cheery voice of her mother sang out. She smiled back and dropped her bag moving in to see her family "Yea I'm glad to be back" She smiled and sighed "Didn't think I'd be away so long" She moved to sit down when her mom handed her the mail.

She blinked and took it recognizing the address "Didn't think I would be hearing back so soon. Slitting it open Kagome pulled the paper free.

Hey Sweetie,

Happy 19th birthday! I'm so happy your still alive after spending so many years with the mutt. Sorry your gift hasn't been sent yet but I swear you'll be getting it soon. But aside from your birthday I wrote this letter to find out whats been going on in the fuedal time. Write back soon!

Love Mita

Kagome laughed as she read the letter. Mita was the only person she ever told about fuedal Japan. Seeing as her friend studied demons for a living the risk was worth it. Not to mention she gave tips everynow and then. Standing up Kagome moved to head up the stairs when the sound of a door opening caught her attention. "Oi wench lets get going" A gruff voice spoke out While at the same time the door bell rang. Souta ran for the door while Kagome was left to deal with Inuyasha.

"Hello?" In the doorway stood a young girl who was getting soaked by the rain "Hi Souta is your sister home?" She looked into the house and saw her shoes "Oh good she is" looking back down she smiled and Souta's confussed expression. "Its me Mita, I came for a visit remember? I talked to you and your mother" He shook his head and moved aside pointing to where his sister was. She waved her thanks and walked in the direction also following the angry voices, recongnising Kagomes she hurried.

"Inuyasha I just got home you have to at least give me time to take a bath change my clothes and pack new supplys" Kagome shouted making Inuyasha have to cover his ears "Fine you've got ten mintues then we're going…" he trailed off as his nose picked up on the scent of someone new. Kagome turned to see what he was looking at and a smile crossed her face. "Mita!" she again screamed, The person in question just smiled. "Hi hon miss me"

A/N

Well there you go. This was started out of bordom and a way to get rid of stress about my upcoming test


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha looked at the two then went straight at the girl "You smell weird" His face inches from hers. She took a step away. "Well your surely a sliver tongued one aren't you" Her gloved hand came up and flicked him in the nose "Hasn't anyone ever told you rude to sniff other people" She moved back and hugged Kagome "Surprise" her voice was soft "You shouldn't have come" the other responded and pulled away bowing her head, bangs hiding her brown eyes. Mita looked from one to the other than put her hand on Kagome's chin "If he's making you go back tonight then my visit came at the right time."

The both look at her with confused faces but she only smiled back "Really didn't think I'd pass up the chance to see pure bloods" Her voice rose in pitch as the excitement built. "Darling that would be cruel to my profession" She smiled again and went to grab her bags, leaving the other two stunned. Inuyasha quickly shook it off and protested loudly. "I am not protecting another weak human" He glared at her "Your staying here. Kagome had moved away and gone up to her room to get supplied again. Leaving the two alone.

Mita came back out but that didn't stop Inuyasha from growling and objecting. She made the shush sound and pointed outside. He followed her after they were out there, Heading into the old dry well. Ready to command this wench Inuyasha was stunned when she turned to him her face full of anger "Look half breed I don't take orders." She shoved him back "Your screwed if I don't fuckn come so shut your mouth and live with it and further more." This time she punched him causing him to wince "I need no ones protection nor do I want it" Again he was stunned but his nose still worked so once again he sniffed her "You don't smell human" Her fist came up again ready to deliver another smack "I said that was weird" This time he grabbed her fist and used to force to pin her. "Your going to talk or die" Turning her head away Mita opened her mouth "Kagome is coming" A foot connected with his groin the effort causing her to fall into the well.

Kagome walked toward the shrine following the voices and her intuition "Inuyasha what's going on?" The picture that greeted her was a strange one. Her companion was on the floor unconscious. "Are you ok?" she shook him but got no response "Mom come help" she shouted again forgetting her friend was with him a moment ago.

Blue lights surround her as she fell. Her eyes scrunched closed so she didn't see when the color changed to a darker blue and then into red. When she felt ground underneath her was when they opened again. Her mind was in a sort of blur and moved on automatic and climbed a vine out. Again her feet took her somewhere on their own. Stopping she looked up finally back in the right sense of mind. She gasped "What the… I just saw you"

"Inuyasha you just hit your head you'll be fine in a second" She rubbed his white hair as he groaned, trapped in a nightmare.


End file.
